Captain Rose Tyler
by mainlyfantasylovers
Summary: What if the Doctors companion was Donna? And Rose Tyler was the flirty, American, ex-time agent he picked up from the 1940's?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any pf the characters or the show. This will start at the empty child.

The doctor and Donna rushed around the Tardis console while the ship shook and nearly knocking Jack over. The doctor however seemed perfectly fine. Well of course Donna thought he's an 900 year old alien and this is his ship he's had tons of practice. "What's the emergancy?!" Donna shouted trying to walk over to were the doctor stood.

"It's mauve!" he said, as if it was the most simpiliest thing on earth.

"And that's dangerous right?" Donna asked, the doctor looked at her like she was stupid which Donna didn't exactly apprciate.

Suddnly the console sparked "it's jumping time tracks- getting away from us!" The doctor cried alarmed, Donna looked at him, if she knew this situation wasn't dangerous she would of laughed at the doctor being scared.

"What the hell is thing thing anway?" She asked him as he pulled a lever and pressed buttons which to Donna made no sense.

"Absoultly no idea" He replied with a slight smile, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Soooo we're chasing it beause...?" She asked letting the question trail off.

"Its mauve and dangerous and about 30 seconds away from the center of London" The doctor said with a wide smile.

...

They walked out of the Tardis into some random dark alley, near some bleak looking houses.

"Whatever landed here must of came down quite close, within a mile anway. Could of been a week, maybe even a month..." The doctor started rambling on but Donna was in shock, a month ago they were right behind it!

Donna decided to speak her thoughts "a month! We were right behind it!"

The doctor looked at her and rolled his eyes "didn't you listen I told you, it kept jumping tiem tracks, silly ape!" As soon as the sentence came out of his mouth Donnas hand collide with his face.

"Stop insulting my species" she shouted at him.

"So anways how are we going to find this thing, please give me some spock and sscan for alien tech!" Donna pleaded.

"Donna it fell from the sky with a massive bang, i'll just ask. And are you sure about that ?"

Donna looked down at her shirt with the union jack across it "whats wrong with my t

shirt I just quite happen to like it?"

The doctor just rolled his eyes and walked to a door. " Music and people what you think?" The doctor grinned. Donna was about to make a re-mark about scanning for alien tech when she heard a little childs voice.

"Mummy?" The voice sounded scared Donna frowned and looked around and saw a child on top a roof. She was going to tell the Dcotr but when she looked he was gone, she rolled her eyes and went to help the little boy. "Mummy, ballon!2 The child pointed upwards towards a blimb which was connected to the rope which Donna was clinging to.

"Ohhhh great" Donna mumbled as the child pushed the ballon away.

Meanwhile the Doctor ran onto a stage at a club after the singer was done and asked which to him sounded like a sensible question at the time "has anything fallen from the sky recently?" Everyone looked at him in sileince for a second before they all burst out lauging, the doctor looked at them suddnly a siren went off and the Doctor paled.

...

Meanwhile Donna was hanging from the blimb rope in the middle of an air raid. She looked down at her top and mubmled to herself "not so sure on the top now!"

Fortunatly/unfortuantly a woman was watching her through a pair of binoculars from a balcony. She wore a short navy skirt, a matching blazer with medals on the pocket, a pale blue shirt and matching tie and hat. Altogether it was a proper RAF uniform, well...Apart from the uncoventional black high heeled pumps. Her long blonde hair was in a side pony tail with a navy blue cap placed on her head. Her lips were painted bright red. She looked like she belonged in this decade but she wasn't and as she looked at Donna she could clearly tell she didn't belong here either.

"Rose? Are you going down to the shelter with everyone else? It's just i've got to go on some silly guard duty" one of Rose's colleagues said coming up behind her.

"Wow great hair and an excellent bottom" Rose commented zooming in with her binoculars, not really paying attention to the guy beside her. Who thought she was talking to him.

"Well thank you Rose" He said some what awkwardly. Rose put down her bincoulars and turned towards hi.

"Sorry old man i've got to go meet a girl, but hey if it makes any differenced you have a great bum to" she said whilst slapping his bum and walking away leaving him flustered and bright red.

Donna was holding onto the rope and knew she couldn't hold on much she felt her fingers going numb "I'm so going to kill you space-boy!" Donna mubmled and before she knew it she was falling and she screamed.

Suddenly it stopped and se slowly opened her eyes. "Hey it's ok I've got you, you're safe!" An American womans voice beamed out of no were.

"Ok first who the hell are you and how the heck have you got me?" To say she was scared was an under statment so she didn't really want to be gratefull.

"I'm programming your decent pattern. Keep as still as you can and please keep your hands and feet inside the light field thank you!" The woman said and Donna could almost tell she had a smile on her face.

"Wait what the hell is a decent pattern?" Donna asked.

"Ohhhh and please could your turn you mobile phone off" Donna scoffed "no really it interfers with my instruments." Donna huffed and rolled her eyes but did as she was told. "Thank you" the voice replied.

"Ok now hold on tight!" The voice warned "Wait hold on to what?!" Donna shouted, but suddenly she was falling again.

This time when she landed she was in the arms of another person, and she could feel one of her hands on her bum. "Hello" Donna said still abit shocked and felt dizzy. Needless to say she couldn't see the person holding her.

"Hello" the voice replied and slowly put her onto her feet yet she kept a arm around her waist. Donna raised an eyebrow at the person and went to slap her. "Be carefull your going to be dizzy for a coupel of minutes and could possibly faint." The woman told her.

"What about you, your hardly standing straight" Donna told her before she fainted, she could feel the woman pick her up again and then noticed she was on something soft before it all seemed to fade.

**So here's chapter 1. Please review and please can someone tell me what a decent pattern is!**

**mainlyfantasylovers xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own any of the characters. Also at the begining of chapter 1 I put 'Jack fell over' that was a typo sorry to anyone it might of confused.**

Meanwhile on land, the Dctors phone box, what really isn't a phone box, started ringing. Confused he went to answer it, but was warned by a brown haired teenager not to answer it. Deciding it was rather strange he decided to question the girl on how a phone, which really isn't a phone, could be ringing. Also why he shouledn't pick up the phone. Deciding to answer the phone and all her got was some child saying "Mummy?". Cofnsued he went to question the teenager again but when he turned around she wasn't there.

When Donna finally woke up, she woke up to see her blonde rescuer sitting on the pilots seat, grinning.

"Hi so you ar-" Donna cut the blonde of by slapping her. "What was that for!" The blonde looked at her shooked. Donna huffed "for touching my bum without permission!"

The blonde laughed "ok so do I just call you great hair girl or are you going to give me a name?" Donna laughed "names Donna, so whats yur name then?"

"Captain Rose Tyler." Rose commented handing her ID over.

Donna laughed "liar. This is physic paper" The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow "and you handed it over saying your single and you work out. Sorry love I don't go that way."

Rose laughed "your smart I like it! Yep phsyic paper, should never let your mind wonder when you hand it back over!" She accepted the paper back when Donna handed it over again. "And what a shame you don't swing that way" Rose winked and looked back at the phsyic paper "ohhh hang on, you said you have a friend who might be intrested." Donna laughed "now I have to meet you so-called friend!"

Donna took that time to look around the ship. "So nice ship" Donna commented Rose laughed "it gets me from place to place."

Donna went to lean on her hands to look outside but gasped when she relisied they were badly burned frropm the ropes. "Burn your hands on the rope?" Rose commented. Donna nodded and sat in the captains chair "lets have a look." Donna heled her hands out whilst Rose took her tie off and tied it around Donnas wrists. She locked her fingers and two balls of light appeared and somehow managed to heal the damage done to the palms of Donnas hands.

Donna looked wide-eyed exaiming her hands "nanogens" Rose commented, as if thata nswered everything. "Also by the way you can stop acting now I can spot a time aggent miles away." Donan raised and eyebrow as if to say 'a what'. Rose laughed "now now no need to play dumb." Before she could continue Donna had yet again slapped her. "What did I say this time?!" Donna shrugged "just wanted to make sure I could tills slap proberly." Rose rolled her eyes. "Fancy a drink?"

Meanwhile on land the doctor has stumbled across the the brunette again and learnt her name was Nancy and she was looked after children by getting food a feeding them. Halfway trhoughd inner the child who maanged to ring the tardis phone showed up. Nancy made all the children run into the yard. When the Doctor opened the door the child was gone.

The doctor yet again stumbled across Nancy again. After abit of persuading he got her to co-operate. She advised him to see a man called the Doctor before leaving.

Back on Roses spaceship Donna and Rose were drinking champagne on the roof of ehr invisble space ship next to big ben.

"Look I better get going my friend will be looking for me and well he panicks and bit when he looses me." Donna commented. "Hang on we were just getting down to business" Rose said stanfing up. Donna laughed "his isn't business this is drinking champagne and egtting a bit tipsy blondie." Rose somehow played some music and started slow dancing with Donna. "Never dsicuss business with a clear head."

"It's 1921 the height of the London blitz. The height of the Lodon bombing campaign. And something else has fallen on Lodon - a fully equipped Chula Warship.. The last one in existence armed to the teeth and I know were it is because I parked it. If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours. a German bomb is going to fall on it and destory it forever. That's the deadline, that's the we discuss payment?"

Donna if to be honest wasn't listning, one because of the champaign and two because of Roses hand which wa sgetting lower and lower. "Hang on were you even listning to me?" Donna snapped ehr eyes back up to meet Roses "yep of course. Bomb falling and something about money and the right price."

Rose nodded "soo I'm quessing your friend does the payment." Donna quickly nodded. "Great let's find him then." Rose quickly let go of Donna "And your going to that how..." Rose turned aroudn to look at donna whilst palying with some sort fo wrist watch "I'll do a scan for alien tech!" Donna smiled and thought to herself 'this girl couldd out do the doctor.

Back on land the Doctor toke Nancy's advice and went to go talk to 'the Doctor'. Looking at the patients he noticed they had scars on the back of there hands and had gas masks inbedded in there skin. It turns out the 'the Doctor' turned into a gas mask person.

"Hello?!" the Doctor hear an unfamilliar femal voice called out.

"Hello!?" A familliar voice called out this voice he knew oh to-well. The Doctor rushed out of the ward to see ana ngry looking Donna and a beutifull blonde woman in a RAF uniform.

"Spaace-boy I thought you would be looking for me." Whacking his arm.

"Erm Donna I kind of had bigger issues going on around here."

"Erm...Hate to break this thing up. But Captain Rose Tyler nice to meet you Doctor" Rose winked and walked out but not before slapping his bum. Leaving behind a flustered Doctor and an amsued Donna.

**Thank you for anyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. When Istarted writting this I wasn't 100% sure if people were going to like it, but now I'm really starting to enjoy it and I hope you do to :)**

**Please review**

**mainlyfantasylover xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own any of the characters. **

Rose walked further into the ward and looked around her staring at the bodies on the hospital beds. Getting out her vortex manipulater (sp?) and started scanning the bodies. Outside the ward the Doctor stared down at Donna who had a smirk on her face.

"So she slaps my bum and walks off like nothing happened!" The Doctor commented looking down at Donna. "Trust me when shee first saved me she touched my bum also whats a chula ship and what on earth is a time agent?" Donna asked walking into the ward and stopped looking around the ward.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rose asked scanning another body whilst she scanned another body. She turned to were Donna and The doctor stood. "This isn't even possible!"

The Doctor looked at her "what kind of Chula war ship landed here?" The Doctor suddnly asked Rose looked at him blankly.

"What has that got to do with it?"

"She said it was a war ship. She stole it then parked it somewhere a bombs going to fall on it inless we make her an offer" Donna said, suddenly sobbering up and relizing what Rose said. "Great now she can say what I told her" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What kind of warship!" The Doctor said suddnley angry.

"Look why does it even matter? It has nothing to do with this!" Rose shouted back at him. Donna stood there kind of amused at the shouting match happening.

"This started at the bomb site, it's got everything to do with it! Now what kind of warship!?"He snapped angrily.

"It's an ambulance alright? It's what you chased throught the time vortex, it's space junk but I wanted you to believe it wa svalueable. It's empty, I made sure of it. When I saw your time travel vehical- loving the retro look by the way and voice panels- I threw you the bait_"

"Wait bait?" Donna asked confused.

"I wanted to sell it to you and destory it before you found out it was junk. It was all a con thats what I am!" She looked at them. "I'm a con woman. I thought you were time agents but you're not are you?!"

"Nope just a couple of free lancers!" Donna snapped at her she was ready to slap, this 'captain'. She now officially didn't trust her.

"Right I should've known!" Rose said looking at the two of them "flag girl was enough but seriossuly U-boat captain?!"

"What on earth is wrong with this jumper I think it looks nice!" The Doctor said acting hurt.

"What's going on Doctor?" Donna asked him.

"Human DNA isbeing re-written by an idiot!" He explained pointing towards the bodies. "It's some kind of virus and its converting human being into these. But why?"

As Rose went to scan another body they all sat up. "Ok so there alive nice to know I'll make a note of that next time." Rose said backing up to were Donna and The Doctor were. SUddnley they were backed up to a wall.

"Whatever you do don't let them touch you! If they touch you, you end up like them!"

"Mummy, are you my mumy?" The bodies all spoke together in perfect harmony.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story has followed, favourited and reviewed.**

**I know this chapter is shorter then all the other but I thought it was the perfect place to end it as this is were the episode ended.**

**Please review!**

**Mainlyfatansylovers xx**


End file.
